Meet SpiderGirl
by Selfless
Summary: Meet Rachel Parker. Normal teen super hero, right? After a night of tragedy...she's forced to move somewhere far, far away to clear her mind. Chapter FIVE is up!
1. Prologue

[Well, my other story (if you read it) wasn't really going anywhere so I decided to make a whole new plot. Pretty much a whole new   
  
everything, except for most of the characters. Firstly, let me apologize for any mistakes their may be in the setting, etc. It's supposed to   
  
be set after Chaos; all of the main characters are seniors in high school. And also, I haven't really read many of the SpiderGirl comics,   
  
so a lot of the SpiderGirl background I made up (yes I know the real SpiderGirl's name is May, but the name Rachel is just so much   
  
better). I'm going to be using the dubbed-ish stuff from Sailor Moon. The Japanese stuff   
  
confuses the crap out of me! The outers aren't really gonna be in this because I really don't know much about them, sorry all you Outer   
  
fans! :( ]  
  
[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spiderman, SpiderGirl, or Sailor Moon.]  
  
******  
  
Prologue  
  
"Mom!!! Dad!! James!!! Get out!" A young teenage girl screamed at her loved ones as she watched the house burn. She'd tried   
  
several times to go back in, but the firefighters wouldn't let her.  
  
"There's nothin' you can do kid! Leave the life savin' to us!" Rachel Ann Parker watched helplessly as her once happy home burned to  
  
the ground, taking her loved ones, her father, Peter, her mother, Mary-Jane, and her boyfriend, James Stanton. She'd tried to stop it   
  
from happening, but she was too late. If only she'd seen Zilena coming. If only she'd been faster. If only she hadn't failed. Tears trickled   
  
down her face and she grabbed the fire truck for support. *I could have stopped her, dammit why wasn't I more alert?!*   
  
Rachel was the daughter of the true Spiderman, Peter Parker, and his genes passed on to her, making her SpiderGirl. Normal teen   
  
girl by day, super crime fighter by night. She had history with Vilene. After she'd defeated the Green Goblin for the last time, Vilene had  
  
shown up, causing more trouble and destruction than the Green Goblin ever dared to. Somehow, Vilene had found out Rachel's   
  
identity a week or so ago, and things went downhill from there. First, an attack at school, then in the park with James, and now, now   
  
Vilene had gone too far. She had pushed her luck. Rachel clenched her first as the tears flowed freely now.   
  
They were all watching a TV movie, having a great time. Popcorn, soda, the whole nine yards. Rachel had gone out to the garage to   
  
get some more sodas and then she felt the familiar tingling all over her body. Her spider sense. Still, even with her spider sense, she   
  
had reacted too late. Her living room exploded in a fireball. She heard the cries of her loved ones, and tried so hard to get to them, but   
  
the door was blocked. Despite the immense heat, she pried it open, but just as soon as she had, a fire fighter swooped her up and   
  
took her out of the flames.  
  
"Put me down! There are other people in there!!" She tried to break free of his iron grasp, but it was to no avail. He set her down and   
  
another fire fighter wrapped her tightly in a blanket. She tried again to go into the burning house, but they again held her back.  
  
"Mom!!! Dad!!! James!!! Get out!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping her words somehow got through to them and they   
  
would come out at any second. They didn't. She tried again to break free and get into that house, and again she was held back.   
  
"There's nothin' you can do, kid! Leave the life savin' to us!" She watched helplessly for a couple more minutes, and then the   
  
Unspeakable happened. The flame devoured house collapsed, and there was no sign of her father, mother, or boyfriend anywhere.   
  
Rachel wept bitterly. *Mom, dad, James, I swear on my life I will get that bitch, I will NOT let you die in vain. I swear it.*  
  
******  
  
[Well that was the prologue, hope you liked it. The first chapter is a work in progress and I'd like to have it out pretty soon. I'm about ¼   
  
of the way through it, and seeing as I have a mound of homework that's threatening to overthrow the government, I might not be able to   
  
get it out before Spring Break like I planned. But before I put the first chapter out, I'd like to get a couple of reviews to see how you all   
  
like it (or don't like it) so far. Sorry about any uploading problems, I'm new at this! Thanks :)] 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
[DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything...if I did...well...I wouldn't be here right now.]  
  
[Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, I have been extremely busy, and I'll try to have the next few chapters out ASAP! And just   
  
so no one gets confused, *___*, that's thought, "____", that's speech, /_____/, that's flash back, ****** and that's a change in scenery]  
  
One month after the deaths of her loved ones, Rachel Parker decided she needed to move. Being eighteen, Rachel could, and must,  
  
now live on her own. Her father left all of his earthly possessions to her mother, who in turn left them to her. The Parkers were pretty   
  
well -off, which was a good thing for Rachel. She'd been living in an apartment for the past month, and she could basically do whatever   
  
she wanted. She had enough money. The only thing that bothered her is where to move to. She could go anywhere, since everything   
  
had been lost in the fire and all she had was a couple of duffel bags full of clothes. She had an idea of where she was going. She kept   
  
having this dream; this horrible dream. Evil laughter, a roaring explosion, death, destruction. But one of the buildings looked extremely   
  
familiar. She studied Japanese Culture and Language last summer, and one of the buildings looked an awful lot like a picture of   
  
downtown Tokyo in her textbook. She decided that it would be worth a try and that's exactly where she was going. Tokyo. Rachel   
  
needed to get her mind off things. Off her parents, off of James, but mostly off of Zilena. She knew she was blinded by hatred, and   
  
Rachel knew she couldn't face Zilena fueled by rage alone. It would only get her killed, and then they all would have died in vain. It still   
  
hurt so much to think of them. Her father's brilliant experiments; she had taken all of his research, or what was left of it, with her; her   
  
mother's smiling face; she managed to save a picture; her boyfriend's caring ness; she had only memories of that. If only she'd had   
  
more time, just a little. She could have just gotten one thing, one thing to remind her of James. Rachel shook her head. It wouldn't help   
  
her if she spent all of her time thinking about the what-ifs. She had to move on. Somehow, she just had to. But, in the back of her head,   
  
she still thought of it. The chorus in her mind screamed that it was all her fault. It sounded like children on a playground..."Your fault!   
  
Your fault! Na na na na na na!" As much as Rachel read, or kept herself occupied, the voices would come back. *My god...I'm going   
  
crazy.* As she arrived at the airport, the only thing on her mind was getting away from it all...just leaving it all behind.  
  
******  
  
"She thinks she can just leave! Who does she think she is??" A pair of red eyes glared into a pool or what seemed to be water, but   
  
there were images displayed in it. A young girl, face stricken with grief and anguish, handing a stewardess a ticket, and then getting on   
  
to a plane.  
  
"But this is good," the woman cackled, "I've caused her pain...the worst kind. All that is left now is to annihilate her...but where in the hell   
  
is she going? Hmmph, I'll have to find out now, won't I? Vyn! Vyn, where the HELL are you??" A young man wearing a medieval style   
  
armor walked into the room. He had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes.  
  
"Yes, milady?" He bowed gracefully.  
  
"I want you to find that Rachel girl, and inform me of her location; I have a little surprise for her," Zilena held up a tiny vial and cackled   
  
gleefully.  
  
******  
  
Rachel waited at the luggage pick up, waiting for her bags to come through. She really hoped that they didn't get lost, because one of   
  
them had the phone number and address of the apartment complex that she was going to move into. She breathed a sigh of relief as   
  
she saw them come through the chute. *Well, at least whoever is in charge up there isn't THAT cruel,* she thought bitterly. It was true, it   
  
would have taken a cruel god to take away her last possessions and leave her on the streets. She took out the worn picture of her   
  
mother that she kept in her coat pocket. Rachel sighed. *At least I'll never forget your smiling face, mom.*  
  
/The fireman approached Rachel meekly; she was in an extreme bad mood and snapped at anyone who got near her. He had a piece   
  
of paper in his hand.  
  
"Uhh, miss, I thought you might like this." He held out the paper to her. It was a picture of her mother. The amazing thing was, it was   
  
completely untouched by the fire. Rachel clutched the picture in her hand and wept./  
  
Thankfully, the apartment complex that Rachel was checking out wasn't too far away from the airport. Having no car or bicycle, she had   
  
to walk everywhere she went. She talked to the manager and signed into a contract. Rachel moved in by the end of the day. She was   
  
grateful to get a place to sleep; the flight had very much worn her out. She threw her things down on the floor, collapsed into her new   
  
bed, and welcomed the unconsciousness that engulfed her.   
  
******  
  
Vyn watched as a plane landed at Tokyo Airport. *Gotcha!* It had taken a couple of hours of hacking into the airport's computer   
  
system, but he had found where Rachel was going. Under the orders of Zilena, he enrolled into Juuban High School under the name   
  
Vincent Le Blaunt, a transfer student from France. Zilena figured since Rachel was an avid learner, she would most definitely enroll in   
  
the Juuban school district to finish her last year of schooling. Vyn knew he would be greatly rewarded for his efforts against the young   
  
teen superhuman.  
  
******  
  
Rachel woke up at about 1:30pm the next day. She was glad it was Sunday. It would give her time to buy the necessities, such as   
  
food, an alarm clock, and she also needed to meet with the principal of Juuban High School, so that she could enroll and get her   
  
school uniform and such. After she had finished grocery shopping, she decided that she would go to the school next. After she had   
  
successfully enrolled into school, she stopped at the bank and made an account to transfer her inheritance money to. Rachel decided to   
  
keep her parent's stocks where they were, since they appeared to be making some money. She wished she didn't have to do this   
  
alone, balancing money and stocks was just so hard. *Oh mom, dad, why, WHY did I have to let that happen to you?? Why couldn't I   
  
have been there with you? At least I wouldn't have to be here all alone.* She put her head in her hands. *What am I going to do without   
  
you guys?* She tried to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. She was "all cried out".   
  
"Well," Rachel said, regaining her composure, "I guess I should get everything in order. I start school tomorrow..."  
  
[And that's the first chapter! Up next...Rachel's first day of school! It will be longer, I promise! I'll try to have chapter two out as soon as I can, it might be a few days though...Thanks for   
  
reading! Let me know what you think!! Review, review, review!!!] 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
[DISCLAIMER: I only wish I owned Spiderman, SpiderGirl, and Sailor Moon.]  
  
[Well...here it is. The second chapter!! Yay! I'll answer some reviews (I actually have reviews to answer...you don't know how happy this   
  
makes me!!  
  
Ja Rule: I'm glad you like the story so far! I'll try to update quicker, I promise!! And without further ado...here is chapter two!]  
  
******  
  
Rachel woke up to the loud, harsh buzzing of her alarm clock. She grumbled as she stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. She   
  
turned on the shower, only to find that the hot water wasn't coming on. Mentally cursing, she jumped in and took a very cold, and very   
  
unhappy shower. It only took her about five minutes to shower, five minutes more than she could stand. She threw on her uniform and   
  
made her way to the kitchen to make her lunch. Rachel glanced at the clock and saw that she was running a bit late, so she threw her  
  
lunch into her bookbag, slung it over her shoulder, and towel dried her short, choppy hair. As she started to walk out the door she had   
  
the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something.   
  
"What could I possibly be forgetting?" Rachel looked down and noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes. "I am way too stressed   
  
out." After she put her shoes on, Rachel walked out the door. Her destination: Juuban High School.  
  
******  
  
As she arrived in her classroom, she noticed an abundance of people. *Oh great, just what I need...more people to deal with.* She   
  
gave a mental sigh. The instructor gave the signal to sit down, which left Rachel feeling very awkward, since she had no seat...yet.   
  
"Class, this is Rachel Parker. Miss Parker just transferred from America. You will all show her the same respect that you would show  
  
me. Miss Parker, you may take a seat next to...let me see...Miss Mizuno. She'll get you caught up. Now, onto today's lesson..."  
  
Rachel sat down next to the girl that had raised her hand. The girl smiled warmly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ami."  
  
"I'm Rachel...but you already knew that." Ami chuckled slightly.  
  
"If you'd like, I'll show you what we're learning..." *Hm...there's something about this Rachel...maybe the others need to check her out   
  
too...she could be another enemy.*  
  
"No, that's fine. I'm a fast learner."   
  
"Well, if you change your mind, my friends and I meet at the Hikawa Shrine, I can give you the direc-" Rachel interrupted Ami.  
  
"Look, I'd like to join your little Scooby Gang meeting, but I can't, okay?" Rachel sat back and pretended to listen to the instructor's   
  
monotonous voice. *The less people I become attached to...the less likely it is that I'll get hurt. I can't afford to lose anyone else I care   
  
about.*  
  
As Rachel was thinking to herself, Ami studied her. *Definitely gonna have to check her background out.*  
  
******  
  
The day wore on, but it was finally over. Rachel was glad, because at least three girls, probably that Ami girl's friends, invited her to that  
  
shrine to study or meet new people. *They don't get it. I don't WANT to meet new people. I don't WANT to get hurt. I just want to be   
  
alone.* As she walked, she didn't notice the young man walking behind her. He accidentally bumped into her and made her drop her   
  
bookbag. He wore the same uniform that the boys at Juuban High School wear, so Rachel assumed he went to her school.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry, let me help you with that." Rachel dusted herself off.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"I am Vincent, Vincent Le Blaunt. I just transferred here from France. And who might you be?"  
  
"Well, I might be anyone, but I happen to be Rachel Parker. Just moved here from America."  
  
"I see. Why did you move?" Rachel hesitated.  
  
"Family troubles. Why are you so nosy?"  
  
"Not nosy, Rachel...is it? I'm just curious."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Rachel said simply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there are some things that I need to take care of." She started  
  
to walk away, but Vincent caught her by the arm.  
  
"But, you didn't tell me your phone number, and I thought we might be able to talk more," Vincent almost begged, letting her arm go.   
  
Rachel took the opportunity to walk away.  
  
"I don't have one," she called over her shoulder.  
  
******  
  
A woman's voice could be heard cursing throughout the halls of a dark chamber.  
  
"DAMN! Vyn, I hope you know what you're doing!" Zilena batted at the pool of water showing the image of "Vincent" and Rachel,   
  
dismissing the image instantly. "We need to find a way to break the barrier that poor, little defenseless Rachel has built around   
  
herself." Zilena scratched her chin. "Hmmmm..."  
  
******  
  
Rachel got home and threw her bookbag down. *One day down...a million to go,* she thought hopelessly. She called the manager to   
  
help install a phone into her apartment. *That Vincent guy did help...he reminded me that I needed a phone.* She stopped on her way   
  
home to get a phone. Now all she needed to do was get a company...with the help of the manager. He told Rachel that he would help   
  
her to install anything she needed. After her new phone was up and running, Rachel did her homework and went to bed. Hopefully   
  
tomorrow would be less stressful.  
  
******  
  
"How did it go today, Vyn?" Zilena smiled evilly.  
  
"It was quite interesting. Humans are very...moody."  
  
"Well, I have a new plan. Try to get as close to Rachel as you can. I figure if I can take everything away from her...she might just break.  
  
You see how close she is now." Zilena waved at her glancing pool to reveal Rachel, in bed, crying. They both had a great laugh.  
  
******  
  
As Rachel woke up and got ready the next day, she felt as if she was being watched. She shrugged it off as paranoia. As soon as she   
  
was ready, Rachel was off. And so began day two of her new life in Tokyo.  
  
******  
  
In her first class, Rachel tried hard not to pay attention to the blue-haired girl that sat next to her. It wasn't so hard, the girl sat and took   
  
notes for the whole class period, up until the lesson was over.  
  
"So, Rachel, why did you move to Tokyo?"  
  
Rachel shrugged, pretending like it wasn't a big deal. "Various reasons. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just curious, that's all." *Why is she so suspicious and withdrawn?* Little did the two know, Vincent Le Blaunt saw   
  
them as he peered into the classroom.  
  
"This is perfect! All I have to do is get Rachel and that other girl to become friends...she'll be doing all the work for me!" Vincent   
  
whispered to himself, barely audible. As the bell rang, Vincent caught Ami on the way out of the classroom.  
  
"Can I help you?" Ami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I just noticed you talking to that Rachel girl. Poor, poor girl." Vincent shook his head sympathetically.  
  
"What do you mean?" *Maybe he can give me some information about her...*  
  
"You didn't hear? Her parents were killed in a fire. She was the only the survivor."  
  
"Oh? I didn't hear about that..." *Hmm...this could be a good conversation starter...*  
  
"Yes, she lost pretty much everything." The two minute bell rang.  
  
"Well, I've got to get to class. Thank you for telling me all of this." Ami hurried off to her next class, and Vincent just smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh, no, thank YOU."  
  
******  
  
As the day ended, Rachel threw the mound of homework that had gathered during the day into her bookbag. Ami came up to her   
  
meekly. Rachel immediately put on her 'I don't care' face.  
  
"I know the real reason you came here." Rachel froze.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I know your parents died in that fire." Rachel winced at the very mention of it.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm sure it hurts..." Ami stepped forward.  
  
"You have no idea," Rachel said, sitting down.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking...how did it start? The fire, I mean." Rachel paused, trying to think of something.  
  
"Well, the wiring in the kitchen shorted out, and there was an explosion." *I hope she buys this.*  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I'm going to meet my friends now...you can come, if you want to." Rachel hesitated. She knew she shouldn't risk   
  
making friends, it would only hurt her in the end, but the pain of being alone was just too immense.  
  
"I... guess so..."  
  
[Well...I hope ya'll liked chapter two, I'm working on chapter three as we speak! I'll definitely have it out by the end of the week. Leave   
  
your reviews, I'd like to know how everyone likes the story so far! Thanks!] 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
[DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it again?]  
  
[Sorry if this chapter is a bit late, my computer's got some worms...and it won't be fixed til Tuesday, so I'm not expecting to have   
  
chapter four out before then. No new reviews, so, without more hesitation, I present to you, chapter three!]  
  
******  
  
Rachel walked with Ami to the Hikawa Shrine to meet the rest of the girls. There were five others, if Rachel remembered correctly. Rei,   
  
Lita, Mina, Serena and her boyfriend Darien. If she could remember all of those names, she'd be doing good. Hopefully this wouldn't   
  
take long, Rachel was having second thoughts. *What happens when I DO make friends and Zilena finds me? Will she kill them too?*  
  
Rachel outwardly sighed. She hadn't meant to.  
  
"Something wrong?" Ami frowned.  
  
"What? Oh, no, just thinking..." Rachel gave her a fake smile.  
  
"About them, huh?" *Maybe I'm being a little too nosy, but there's just something about her...she doesn't seem like your normal human   
  
being.*  
  
"Yeah. I haven't really talked to anyone about this, so sorry if I'm not really good at the whole making conversation."  
  
"It's fine. I'm here to listen if you want to talk."   
  
"I...I can't. Not yet..." *I can't tell her. Who am I kidding? 'Yeah there I was just getting a drink and some psycho bitch came and blew my   
  
house up because she's my arch foe. Oh, did I mention that I was SpiderGirl?'*  
  
"No, it's fine, but if you want to talk..." Ami stopped talking as they approached a large shrine. "Here it is." She and Rachel walked in,   
  
and were greeted by four girls and one young man.  
  
"Lita, Rei, Mina, Serena, Darien, this is Rachel. She's the new transfer student from America." All five greeted Rachel.  
  
Rei was the first to speak up. "You're in my third period, aren't you?" Rachel nodded. The meeting went underway, the five girls   
  
studied, until Rachel glanced at her watch.  
  
"I'd better get home, there are a few things I need to take care of. Thank you for having me." She smiled.  
  
"You're welcome," Serena said, "we hope you had a good time! We should do it again soon!"  
  
"Right, soon. Well, bye." And Rachel left. As soon as the door shut, the girls crowded around the table.  
  
"So, Ami, what's her story?" Serena was the first to question, followed by the rest of the girls.  
  
"Her parents were supposedly killed in a fire. After that, she moved here. That's all I know, but she does seem to be hiding something."  
  
Darien walked back into the room, back from the bathroom.  
  
"Guys, I think we'll have to talk about this later. I heard that there's an attack going on in the park." They all sighed.  
  
"But I thought that Chaos was our last enemy?" Lita inquired. Serena shrugged.  
  
"So did I, but we gotta take care of this regardless. Let's go!" They all transformed and bloted toward the park. There was one thought   
  
on their minds, though, and it was that Rachel was behind it all. Little did they know...  
  
******  
  
The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were stunned to find someone already on the scene. The villain was screaming something fierce, and   
  
the other person, well, it looked very strange. It looked a lot like a female, so the Senshi assumed that's what it was. She wore a red   
  
and black suit, with a spider embroidered in the front. It was a fitting symbol; she was slinging web from her wrists, and she could leap   
  
and latch onto walls at will. Their focus fell on the villain, who was now trying to hit the human spider with some sort of energy blasts.  
  
What really worried them, though, were the bystanders just waiting to get hurt.  
  
"I'll get the people out of here, try to help the girl!" Tuxedo Mask rushed off to usher the people away from the fight scene.  
  
"You thought you could run away from us, SpiderGirl!" The man sent another blast SpiderGirl's way. She seemed pissed.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" SpiderGirl came down from the tree she had jumped up and kicked him in the chest, sending the mystery man  
  
flying. Sailor Moon saw her opening and stepped in.  
  
"Hold it right there! You're making a mess of our beautiful park, and in the name of the Moon...WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" SpiderGirl   
  
leaped over to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Get outta here, you guys are gonna get yourselves hurt! I can take care of this guy." *Who the hell are these characters?* She went to   
  
leap off again, but Sailor Mercury caught her shoulder.  
  
"Who are you?" Jupiter, Mars, and Venus stepped forward.  
  
"Are you the enemy?" Venus asked. SpiderGirl shrugged.  
  
"Depends on who you are. If you're with that guy," she motioned over to the man, who had disappeared. "Oh shi-" SpiderGirl was cut   
  
off by a kick to the head.  
  
"Your puny little kick did nothing but knock me down! You can never defeat me...I am Vyn!" Vyn began to laugh as he started tocharge   
  
up another blast.  
  
"Hey ugly, try this on for size. Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars fired her blast toward Vyn, who easily dodged.  
  
"Hah, you think that you could-" A piece of web flew over Vyn's mouth.  
  
"Oh shut up already!" SpiderGirl fired a different substance at him, it was a green, goo-like paste. It instantly burned anything it made   
  
contact with.  
  
"What the..."Jupiter stared with wonder. Vyn screamed as the acidy goo burned through his tunic and onto his flesh. As SpiderGirl   
  
readied another shot of venom, a dagger, glowing with purple energy, materialized in the hand that wasn't covering his wound. In one   
  
swift motion, he lunged at her and stabbed her in her right shoulder. She screamed as the magical dagger burned a hole in her newly   
  
afflicted wound.  
  
"That was...from Zilena. She sends her...regards." Vyn grunted as he jumped through a portal. It disappeared as quickly as it came.   
  
SpiderGirl's right arm began to shake. Sailor Mercury immediately took action.  
  
"Let me look at that..." SpiderGirl stepped forward. "It doesn't look good at all. The magical energy is still burning through." She   
  
gasped as SpiderGirl fainted, partly from blood loss. The Senshi gathered around her.  
  
"Should we...find out who she is?" Venus stepped forward, ready to unmask the mysterious superhuman.  
  
"I guess...I mean, it's only fair, right? We're just trying to help," Jupiter pointed out.  
  
"We should get her somewhere private first," Mercury said. "She may be a little peeved if we reveal her identity to all of the people who  
  
may be watching." The Senshi rushed to the shrine, with Jupiter carrying SpiderGirl. The question would soon be answered. Who was   
  
this enigmatic fighter?  
  
[Okay, okay. I've revealed my weak point...battle scenes. Gimme a break! It's 2am, I wanna get this chapter out before my computer   
  
becomes totally disabled. It may be a few days before I can get chapter four out, so I wanna make up for it by getting this one out   
  
before tomorrow. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!] 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
[DISCLAIMER: So what if I DO own Sailor Moon, SpiderGirl AND Spiderman?? Okay, okay...I don't]  
  
[Alright, now my apologies on the lateness of this chapter. The worms got to my mainframe before the computer got fixed, so the   
  
computer wasn't completely fixed until last Friday. I meant to write this weekend, but lots of things happened. So, in short, I'm so sorry  
  
for the lateness! I don't have any reviews to answer *hint hint*, so onto the story!]  
  
******  
  
The girls gasped as Jupiter, now detransformed back into regular old Lita, pulled off SpiderGirl's mask to reveal Rachel Parker, the   
  
new girl at school. Rachel didn't look all that great, either. There was a cut, about two inches long, right above her left eyebrow, various   
  
bruises decorating her unconscious features, and her right cheek had a rather large scrape across it.  
  
"Jesus, this guy really did a number on her." Lita said, inspecting the scrape on her cheek. Amy ran to get the first aid kit. Within   
  
seconds, she was back, and ready to go. Midway through Amy's doctoring, Rachel's eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Wha's goin' on...where a I?" Rachel slurred out. She grunted as she tried to move her shoulder, which was previously violated by   
  
Vyn's magical dagger. "Ow! God, I don't remember anything after he left...I feel so weak..."   
  
"Shh...you've lost a lot of blood, you shouldn't use any energy." Amy said matter of factly. "To answer your previous question, you   
  
fainted, and we took you here." Rei jumped in.  
  
"Amy, do you think it's a good idea to revea-" Before Rei could finish; Serena caught on and shook her head.  
  
"We know who she is; it's only fair ya know." Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're those girls who were at the fight earlier. I don't know how those uniforms hide anything."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be hurt?" Lita crossed her arms.  
  
Rachel looked at her shoulder as she tenderly touched it and winced. "I don't know what the hell he did...but that bitch Zilena sent him...  
  
and anyone affiliated with her...dies." Rachel clenched her fist. She remembered his words. *"That was...from Zilena. She sends  
  
her...regards."*  
  
"Wait a second," Mina said, "who is this Zilena?" Rachel sighed. *I guess it's time to tell the story.*  
  
"Well, this is gonna be hard for me to explain, but back in my hometown, I was sort of the town hero. Zilena was the villain, so she hated  
  
me always showing up and foiling her plans. A few weeks before my parents were killed, she found out my identity when she totally   
  
blasted my mask off. So...in short...she's the one who killed my family and my boyfriend. She's the one...the one who ruined my life."  
  
Rachel clenched her fist harder, until her finger nails dug into her palms and they started to bleed.  
  
"It's alright, we're the Sailor Scouts, and on behalf of the Moon, we will help you eliminate that bitch!" Serena held her fist up   
  
triumphantly.  
  
******  
  
Vyn glared at his severely burned skin chest. *That little whore will pay! No one does this to me and gets away with it!*  
  
"VYN!" Vyn jumped.   
  
"Yes, Lady Zilena. What is it that you call on me for?" Zilena crossed her arms.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I want to talk to you about. You were NOT supposed to take SpiderGirl on, I specifically told you just to let   
  
her know that we are still in business! You've gotten unwanted attention, these...girls...now may join sides with SpiderGirl and then   
  
where will we be? Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you." Vyn kneeled down to Zilena.  
  
"Milady, please, accept my apologies. I didn't mean to challenge SpiderGirl, she just showed up, and it was inevitable." Zilena scoffed.  
  
"Inevitable?? Whatever...do NOT go against my orders again, or you will pay dearly. Do you understand me?!" Vyn gulped.  
  
"Yes, milady." *Bitch, when I rule the world, you'll be one of the first to go.*  
  
***A few weeks later***  
  
As the weeks passed, Amy, Lita, Mina, Rei, Serena and Darien all became good friends with Rachel, and the feeling was mutual.   
  
Rachel was just like one of the girls, and she had a life again, though nothing could fill the empty spot she held for her lost loved ones,   
  
the loneliness she felt was decimating. No new attacks by Vyn, or anything else for that matter, had occurred, and life was going pretty   
  
much like normal for the teenagers. It was as if they were all just a bunch of normal girls again.   
  
It was a Tuesday, and the girls were all headed to the arcade [forgot the name, if anyone can help me out, I'd appreciate it] after school.  
  
The girls watched as Mina and Serena battled on the racing game, like usual.  
  
"You know, I haven't been in an arcade in God knows how long!" Rachel said, dipping her french fry in the cup of ketchup sitting in front   
  
of her. She looked at her watch. "I gotta get home, the sink is leaking and I've got the manager coming to look at it. He's supposed to   
  
be there in twenty minutes. See you!"  
  
"Bye!" The girls chorused.  
  
******  
  
"VYN!" Zilena's red eyes were glowing as she dismissed the images playing before her.  
  
Vyn rushed into the room, bowed and stood in military attention form. "Yes milady?"  
  
"Vyn, those girls that the Parker girl is with...who are they?" She motioned to a frozen image in the pool of water. It showed Amy, Rei,   
  
Lita, Mina, and Serena waving goodbye.   
  
"I don't know, milady." *They DO look familiar.*  
  
Zilena flicked her wrist and another image appeared. It was of the Sailor Senshi, poised and ready for battle.  
  
"Ring any bells?" Zilena cackled. "Those uniforms don't disguise much, do they?" Vyn grinned sadistically and nodded.  
  
"What are you thinking, milady?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but I'm working on something. I shall summon you when I have everything all figured out. You may go." With that, Vyn   
  
left, wondering what his mistress had in store for the six young girls.  
  
[Ooh, what's cooking in Zilena's evil little mind? Sorry the chapter wasn't exactly all that long; I wanted to get it out so that all of youwho   
  
ARE reading actually had something to read. I won't be releasing the fifth chapter until I get some more reviews, so get reviewing! Give   
  
me some input, work with  
  
me people! Thank you to everyone who's reading!] 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
[Hello once again! Glad to say that this time, I've got some reviews to answer, so I'll get right to it.  
  
Suuki-Aldrea- Glad you like the story for far! Don't hesitate to give suggestions, I'm always open!  
  
Mary- Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Alfonso-The-Dragon-of-Mercury- Rachel's powers are going to be revealed later on in the story, most likely within the next chapter or   
  
two, heck, I might even add it in this one. You'll just have to read to find out! Also- I'm using the whole idea from the movie, so instead of   
  
having radioactive blood, Rachel's genetics were changed, and the web shooters are actually a part of her spideryness. Is that a   
  
word? Well anyways, onto the story! Thanks, everyone, for your reviews!]  
  
******  
  
"Thanks for fixing the sink, it was driving me crazy!" Rachel reached for her check book, but before she could get to it, a man, balding,   
  
and in his mid-forties, waved his hand as if to say 'no'.  
  
"That won't be necessary, I didn't do anything really, so it's on the house." Rachel sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you, sir, you are my hero!" Rachel hated doing all of the financial billing and things like that, so this was one less thing she'd   
  
have to worry about.  
  
"No problem, call me if it starts acting up again...I'm just a flight of stairs away!" With that, the man left. Rachel really liked the apartment  
  
manager; he was a generous guy, and the fact that he lived right upstairs helped too. Rachel got to her homework; she had to get it   
  
done now, or it would haunt her for the rest of the day. As she was going to her bookbag, she found a note on the table.   
  
*Note to self: studying with the girls at the Temple tomorrow--DON'T FORGET!*  
  
"Hm, I almost forgot. Thank god for sticky notes!"  
  
She looked to the clock- it read 7:30pm- meaning that Rachel really needed to get on her homework. The rest of the night passed as   
  
usual, she did her homework, made dinner, brushed her teeth, and went to bed. What she didn't go is shut her blinds, and that was a   
  
mistake. Unbeknownst to Rachel, Vyn was watching her from her kitchen window.  
  
*That little harlot, she'll PAY for scarring me like she did! I can't WAIT to see what Zilena has cooked up this time!! I hope it's better than  
  
her last plot...* When Rachel shut off all of the lights, and Vyn could see no more, he cursed under his breath and left.  
  
******  
  
The next day at school, when the girls were all eating lunch under the sakura tree and away from everyone else, they had a little   
  
discussion. The question on the Senshi's mind was, just how powerful WAS SpiderGirl, what could she do, and how could she help?   
  
Ami casually brought the subject up.  
  
"So, Rachel, let's talk you. There's so little we know. Why don't you tell us?" Rachel paused, stopped eating, as if to gather her   
  
thoughts.  
  
"Well, there's not much to me, teen super hero, the normal." She didn't really know what else to say.  
  
"But, how did you get your powers? What exactly ARE they?" Serena tilted her head to the side.   
  
"Ohh, this is a LONG story-" Mina interrupted Rachel.  
  
"We've got time!!!"  
  
"Well, alright. I was pretty much born with them; my father was bitten by a spider on a school field trip when he was about my age. The   
  
bite rearranged his genetics and he became strong, dexterous, and agile, just like a spider. He could climb walls, and shoot web out of   
  
his wrists. Well, all of those attributes carried down to me, and they were the exact same as his. This all changed one day, when he told   
  
mom and me that he was going to work on a machine that may be able to amplify these powers, maybe even amplify them one   
  
hundred times. Of course, my mom really didn't like the idea, but I was fascinated. I watched him work on it; as much as my mom would   
  
let me. When he was finally done, he found that he couldn't test the machine on himself because he had to operate it. Since I was the   
  
only other one, and he DEFINITELY couldn't teach me to work it, I volunteered." The girls were on the edges of their seats, so to say.  
  
"Well, what happened next??" Lita said, obviously irritated at the pause.  
  
"I'm getting to that, hold on!" Rachel said. "It took a lot of convincing, because my mom was totally against the idea, but dad and I finally   
  
convinced her to go with it. The day came and I was psyched."  
  
/Rachel stepped into the machine, her father right behind her.   
  
"Remember what I told you! Stay calm, stay relaxed, and if things go wrong- DO NOT PANIC! Because-" Peter Parker was   
  
interrupted.  
  
"Panic kills. I know, dad. You're more nervous than *I* am! Calm down, pops!" Peter sighed.  
  
"I know, I know, but you know I don't want anything to happen to you!" Rachel flashed him a smile, signaling to him that she was ready.   
  
He nodded. Rachel strapped herself into the chair inside of the machine, and Peter went out to operate it. After initiating it, pressing   
  
all of the necessary buttons, pushing the necessary levers, and flipping the necessary switches; it was running. A couple of minutes into   
  
the process, something went wrong. The machine wouldn't stop increasing the amplification, and Peter panicked. He tried shutting it   
  
off, unflipping the switches, pressing buttons- nothing worked. Finally, he crawled underneath the master board and unplugged   
  
everything he could. The machine shut off, thankfully, before it overloaded and, eventually, exploded. Peter raced into the chamber   
  
where his darling daughter was sitting. *Ohh....she'd better be alright! I NEVER should have done this!*  
  
"Rachel! Rachel, are you alright?!" As he rounded the corner into the heart of the machine, Peter saw his daughter slumped forward.   
  
As he rushed to her, Rachel started to groggily open her eyes.  
  
"Errrrrrrhhhhh, whaaaat happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck." She looked her father directly in the eye, and he gasped. Her normally   
  
bright green eyes were now a steel grey, and her features were more pronounced. Her arms were more muscular, and her stomach   
  
was even flatter, if it were possible. It seemed like his machine had worked...but at what price? /  
  
"And that's basically it." Rachel shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't handle."  
  
"But what happened?? What was the result?" Ami couldn't help herself.  
  
"Well, so far I've noticed that I'm stronger, more agile, and I have this venom-like web that comes out of my left wrist; rather than just   
  
having regular web come out." The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. The girls said their goodbyes and went to class.  
  
Rachel's next class was fourth period, and that pest, as Rachel had put it, Vincent, was in her class.  
  
"Ahh, Miss Rachel, you look a bit tired." Rachel rolled her eyes and inwardly sighed.  
  
"Yes, Vincent, I am a bit tired."   
  
*I know,* the words almost came out of his mouth, but he stopped them. "Anything I can do? Carry your books home? Help you study?"   
  
Vyn wanted his own revenge, he didn't want to wait for Zilena to finish.  
  
"No, Vincent, for the umpteenth time, I'm fine. I don't need your help. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get going on the assignment   
  
that was just given....or weren't you paying attention?" Rachel turned around and feigned doing her work. *What is his problem??*  
  
*Grrr, I'll give up for now...but you just wait 'Miss' Rachel.*  
  
******  
  
Rachel walked home as usual, but Vyn wouldn't give up that easily. He was going to get her alone, and make her PAY. *Little does she   
  
know,* he looked at her Mathematics book he had "borrowed" from her. He waited until they were a little ways from the school...just out   
  
of sight.  
  
"Uh, Miss Rachel!! You dropped this!" Vyn held up her book. Rachel, annoyed and aggravated, turned around. She was baffled.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"I found it on the ground just outside of school. You must have dropped it." Rachel shook her head.  
  
"I didn't have any math homework...I left that book inside of my locker..." Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
*Shit, shit, shit...think of something!* "Okay, okay, I took it in fourth period, when you weren't looking." She snatched it from him.  
  
"Why in the hell did you do that??" Rachel was obviously getting pissed off, definitely not a good thing for Vyn.  
  
"Well, I, erm, that is to say...."   
  
"I'm waiting...." She tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
*I've got it!* "I like you, okay? There, I said it." Rachel blushed slightly...but then turned away.  
  
"Well...just don't do it again, okay?" She started walking home again, trying to digest what 'Vincent' had just said.  
  
*This may be a good idea after all.....* Vyn thought as he turned around, went into a deserted alley, and opened a portal to Zilena's   
  
chamber.  
  
******  
  
"Ah, Vyn, you're back. I've had some interesting developments while you were screwing around." Vyn gracefully bowed. He hated this   
  
dank place. It was so bland and lacked pretty much everything.  
  
"Please, do tell, mistress." Zilena waved her hand to show an image of the Senshi in her pool of water.  
  
"Look at the picture and study it. Tell me when you're through." Vyn stared at it for about twenty seconds.  
  
"Okay...." Zilena waved her hand again. A different image appeared, only this time it was of the girls in their normal forms.  
  
"Notice anything?" Vyn smiled.  
  
"It's those mysterious fighters I encountered! I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Good boy. Now, for my next trick," she held up a vial filled with clear liquid.  
  
"What is it?" Vyn stared at the peculiar liquid. *It looks almost like water...*  
  
"Poison. I whipped it up while you were gone. Just one drop of it is deadly." She smiled wickedly.  
  
"I like it. How does it work, and how are we going to use it?"  
  
"Well, it shuts down the bodily systems, one by one, only very, very slowly. It's even slower with a genetic disorder, like, oh,   
  
say, Rachel Parker. It is extremely painful, and combined with the time it takes to kill, I think it's the perfect little weapon to use on our   
  
dear little SpiderGirl." Vyn perked up as a sadistic smile crept to his face.  
  
"I knew you'd like it. Now, what I aim to do is capture her new found friends, have her come to their rescue, and poison her there;   
  
where ever there is going to be. I haven't decided yet. And before I forget, incase this poison was to make skin contact with either of   
  
us," she held up another vial which contained a bluish-purple liquid ,"I made an antidote."  
  
"Smart, Zilena, very brilliant. So how do I fit in to all of this? And, how are you going to get the poison into the girl?" Zilena held up her   
  
braided leather whip.  
  
"Dear Vyn, you didn't think I'd leave you out, did you? You're going to lure the girls to the place of my choosing, and then deliver the   
  
message to SpiderGirl."  
  
"This is going to be good. I love the way you think, Zilena." Zilena started to cackle menacingly.   
  
"I'll get on picking our little party-place. You figure out a way to lure those stupid bitches to it." Vyn nodded, and they both got to work.  
  
******  
  
[Dun, dun, dun. Wonder what's gonna happen next..eh? You'll just have to read to find out! I feel some cliffies coming up...depends on   
  
how I feel though. Chapter six will be coming soon, as soon as I get some more reviews, that is! So get reviewing, and I'll get writing,   
  
and we'll call it even. Thanks to all who have actually read this far!] 


End file.
